Loyal
by she-never-missed
Summary: "Lily Potter was proud to be a Weasley, last names aside. She was a helpful daughter, a good sister, and a loyal cousin. So therefore, when a particular blonde Slytherin named Scorpius Malfoy, who happened to be the infamous pursuer of her cousin Rose, called her name down the hall, Lily turned and walked away." This is NOT a Scorlily fic.


**Hey y'all. So this was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition with the prompt of dislike between characters and Lily and Scorpius. The additional prompts I used were the setting of Godric's Hollow, the word 'present', and the emotion of annoyance.**

**And now is the point in time when we see what happens when a Scorose shipper is made to write a fic with Scorpius and Lily.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in this fic.**

Lily Potter was proud to be a Weasley, last names aside. Besides, she had the fiery red locks and scarlet blush to show. She was a helpful daughter, a good sister, and a loyal cousin. So therefore, when a particular blonde Slytherin named Scorpius Malfoy, who happened to be the infamous pursuer of her cousin Rose, called her name down the hall, Lily turned and walked away. Scorpius, however, wouldn't settle for that, and chased her down a flight of Hogwarts' stairs.

"Potter!" he called, and eventually, she gave up and turned around.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she sighed, leaning against the castle wall, and he smirked.

"Always the charmer, aren't you," he chuckled, "I was just wondering where your darling cousin was. I haven't seen her all day."

"Rose doesn't appreciate being stalked," Lily said shortly, but Scorpius just laughed.

"She missed Defense Against. Little Miss Perfect would _never _skip a class, would she?"

"Maybe she thought it would be worth it to avoid seeing you." The fifteen year old spit the words out, stepping forwards to walk away.

Scorpius shook his head and stepped in front of her, barring her exit. Lily felt her irritation rising.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know where my cousin is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Why don't you ask Albus or something. You two are mates, aren't you?"

It was true. For some reason unknown to Lily, her elder brother had somehow befriended the other boy in first year, and nothing that anyone else said could change his mind about him.

"Oh but I'd much rather talk to you," the blonde said, his grey eyes shining.

"And why is that?" Lily backed herself against the wall, trying to put enough distance between the two of them that she didn't have to look up to look him in the eye.

"Because you remind me of her," he said simply, " And because Albus doesn't get nearly this flustered."

"I am not flustered," she snapped, but she felt her cheeks reddening.

He only smiled. "Of course not."

Lily tried to walk by him again, but again, he moved in front of her, and she retreated back to the wall. "I don't see why you don't just give up," she said, "You follow her, you irritate her, you're not going to make her like you like that." She paused, backtracking. "If that _is _even what you want."

"Of course that's what I want, Lily flower," he said, and she flushed harder, even though she knew he only called her that to get a rise out of her. "And I thought that once, too. But then your big brother told me a story."

Lily raised her eyebrows and motioned for him to continue, curious about the kinds of stories Al could have told Scorpius that would have made him think he had a chance with Rose. After all, other than Scorpius, Rose was Albus's best friend, and the other boy's desire for his cousin wasn't something he was exactly thrilled about.

Scorpius smiled, evidently pleased that Lily wasn't still trying to walk off on him. "Well you see, it's a story about your grandparents actually, the original James and Lily so I've been told."

Lily nodded impatiently. Of course she already knew that her and her eldest brother were named after their late grandparents. She didn't exactly need Scorpius Malfoy to tell her that.

"You see, James had quite an infatuation with your grandmother during their time at Hogwarts, and what he decided to do about it was irritate her constantly, jinx her best friend, and ask her out countless times. They ended up married."

Lily scoffed. "So that's your plan? Infuriate her until she falls in love with you?"

"Along those lines."

"You know," she said, "My Mum and Dad told me that story too. Dad said that Grandpa James aggravated her up until seventh year. That's when he realized that he'd never win her over that way. So he stopped stalking her, and eventually they got together. He did _not _get her to go out with him by pestering her." She wasn't exactly sure why she was telling him this, but it probably had something to do with wanting him to let her leave.

Scorpius ran a hand through his pale hair, "Is that so?" he mused, "Well I'll think on that, Flower." And he was gone. There was only a breeze where he used to be standing and a flash of platinum blonde hair and Lily Potter was standing alone in the stairway.

"Potter!"

Lily paused in the entrance of The Three Broomsticks. After their stairwell encounter, she had grown used to Scorpius catching up to her randomly and asking her seemingly random questions about Rose.

He fell into step with her, leading the younger girl to a table off to the side of the bar. "I need to talk to you, he said, and she snorted.

"You'd think that would have been apparent," she said, "What is it?"

"Well you see," he said, "It's almost summer, and it's Rose's and my last year at Hogwarts."

Lily raised her eyebrows, waiting for Scorpius to tell her something she didn't already know.

"So I was talking to her yesterday, and she just kept brushing me off. I gave her a present and everything. I feel like I'm losing my chance." He paused. "How'd your granddad do it?"

"What was your present?" she asked, more suspicious than curious.

"Roses?" he muttered, "You know, like her-"

"Like her name," Lily finished, rolling her eyes, "And she didn't appreciate it as much as you thought she would, did she?"

"Apparently she doesn't like roses."

The panic in his eyes was obvious, so pushing aside her feelings of dislike towards the boy, Lily decided to take pity on him, gesturing for them to exit the bar again before she'd even sat down. "Come with me."

The two of them walked around to the back of the building, Lily not even checking to see if Scorpius was following her. "You can apparate, right?" she asked, remembering celebrating his seventeenth birthday at the beginning of the school year.

He nodded.

"Good," she said, "Apparate us to Godric's Hollow."

Scorpius blinked. "Where?"

"Godric's Hollow. Questions later, Malfoy. Just do it."

With a sigh, he grabbed her arm, turning once. "This had better be good, Potter," he muttered, and the two of them disappeared.

Lily and Scorpius appeared in a dark street, Lily's chest seizing. "You never really get used to that," she gasped, and he chuckled, looking around.

"Are we in the right place?"

Lily looked up, her eyes resting on a deserted looking house just down the street, "Yeah." She started towards it, quickening to a run.

Scorpius stopped beside her when she finally slowed to a walk, and they looked up at the towering house before them, wrapped in ivy. Keeping her eyes carefully off the hole in the top floor, where her grandparents had died, Lily stepped forwards to a plaque that had risen out of the ground to meet her. She read the words on it quietly, taking in each one, even though she already knew them by heart, from when her father had taken her and her brothers to see the house when he deemed them old enough. '_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.'_

Scorpius read the words too, face solemn, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Lily shook her head, tearing her eyes from the golden lettering, "Look closer," she said.

He did, and carved into the wood, even deeper down than all the messages to Harry, were words to James and Lily themselves. _'You finally got her, mate. You should have had longer, but at least you'll have forever in heaven. ~Moony' _ and _'I remember the day you finally said yes to him, Lils. I'd never seen him happier. ~Alice' _along with many others. A vast majority of them talked of how they all knew how much the two cared for each other, even when they themselves didn't.

"That's what I wanted to show you," Lily said. "Both of their best mates knew how much he loved her. And when she said yes was when _she _finally knew. Dad told me that he told her every day until she believed him." She paused. "Did you tell Rose?"

Mutely, Scorpius shook his head.

"But you do, though. Don't you?" The girl squinted her eyes at him.

He nodded.

Lily smiled. "Then I know just what we're going to do." With a parting glance to her grandparents' old home and gravestones, Lily walked back down the street, Malfoy following behind her.

She knew that Scorpius knew now what he had to do. What would finally make Rose see that what Scorpius had for her wasn't just some passing infatuation. And Lily was determined to help him, because it would, in turn, help Rose.

After all, Lily Potter was a loyal cousin.


End file.
